Gamlain's unused preview clearinghouse
Write the text of your article here! These are the previews I've not yet used, with a few minor notes about where they are in time. This is not the extent of my plotting, exactally but it is very close - these are sceenes that I know I want to write, to advance my part of making up the plot of BF; They aren't necessarily /all/ the secenes I'm /going/ to write - inspiriation guides me and if a sceene shows up and fits, I usually try to mark it down, and what happens in each preview is still somewhat ...jello. In this way I keep my options free to make something decent each time I do write. Here's what's still to come at this time though; If anyone sees something I've left out in past snips, please let me know. I'm constantly parinoid I've forgotten a preview somewhere. - Gamlain March 19 *by wiki timeline* Early morning (no particular order) **** "Um...Lindy?" Amy said with some slight alarm from the living room. "You should -probably watch this-." Lindy looked up from trying to figure out what she was going to tell headquarters about the latest...mess and sighed, tapping fingers on empty air. A holo screen opened and she switched it to display what Amy was seeing on TV - international news, in this case. Showing a very familiar Grey haired man flanked by two familiars. Also very well known to her. "I am Gil Graham," The grey haired man told the reporters, and Lindy felt her stomach try to sink to her toes as he continued. "Her majesty has honored me with a title, which I shall strive to uphold - and a job, which I intend to do. As of this moment, I am the executive officer of Magical defense for Great Brittan and the commonwealth realms." ** - This sceene may include a perspective shift and a fight on Gil's part; Depends on what happens when I start scribbling. ** ***** "Ryo." Kento Rei Fang said severely. "There are at least -thirty- reporters out there. And you are on the news. Please tell me you at least got to first base." Ryo turned from concentrating on the Yori-orb which allowed him to summon his armor and said, "On the first date? She'd boil me alive." ***** "Signum. Vita. Rein. Shamal. Zaffira." Hayate's voice was soft, but completely determined in the quiet of morning. "I want you to teach me how to fight." "Your recovery - " Shamal started as the rest of them were processing the demand - and in that tone, a demand is what it was. "- is coming along faster than ever." Hayate said firmly. "Usagi-san's healing does things for me the TSAB can't do. With /both/ ..it won't take nearly as Long. They said they had someone else could help even more when she comes home." Her eyes shifted over to two of them in particular as Vita's eyes bored into her - and she wasn't looking at her gruffest Knight right now. Signum met her gaze without flinching - barely - feeling the weight of her failures to protect her mistress heavily on her shoulders - and feeling the Tension in Reinforce's back as the former book of darkness held in her own issues. "I don't want to be helpless burden on you anymore. If someone comes after me again...I want you to have /time/ to save me." Their mistress said softly. ***** "Ohta? Open a new project book." Cobalt said thoughtfully, picking at the mess of now uncompressed dimensional wreckage that had been Black Leavatein. It was, despite it's effectiveness at being a magical weapon - mostly technology, shockingly. Very high tech, in fact. Far beyond his own expertise level with normal technology - he was far more of a pure mage. "And get me the best research technologists we have - or can hire - to put on it. Magitech research project number one. Project name.." He considered for a long time. "Project name Strike Witch." ***** Himei looked a the bedraggled, exhausted, highly embarrassed looking girl and shook her head sadly. "..." She started - or rather didn't - and then pulled Sammy upright. "..Miss Yami's not so bad." Sammy said eventually. "When she's not being angry! I'm sure she'll....." The Champion of Juraiheim trailed off, half wilted. "..be a Nice Dark Queen eventually?" She tried and got a 'what the hell?' look for her trouble. Or perhaps that was a 'what are you talking about?' look. Either way, the distraction wasn't working. "Um...sorry for blowing you up?" Sammy offered eventually and got a weary sigh. "Exploding people is not the normal use of the light we expect to see from our champion. But I understand there were circumstances." Another voice put in gently, and Sammy was seized by the intense desire to pack up her life and move to the Moon. Or possibly Lindy's world. That might be far enough away. ***** "Your base is clean now." Someone said, and General Hawlk almost swallowed his tongue at the sudden comment - and then blanched a little more as he caught sight of the girl who was simply suddenly in his command room. And her friend with the giant sword. And the one with the Scythe. And the one with hands half the size of an ATV and a tail that could be used to spear fish for whales. "That's..good to know." So was the fact that magical girls could apparently just appear /inside a locked room/. "That being the case, I think it's time we had that talk." ***** Somewhere in time: ***** Scarlet looked over the ruins - the town looked like it had taken a direct hit from a squad of tornadoes, an earth quake and a tsunami - shook her head in disbelief. "What happened here?" she asked the man overseeing the national guard's sweep of the area. "Hell on earth, first." He said. "And then maybe the wrath of god." She gave him a look. "What do we know?" "We know that thirty hours ago a pair of Japanese Nationals hired a rental car from an Airport in Trenton. Twenty hours later, a flyover spotted -this-." He said. "Those two women were already on a plane for Japan via Honolulu, but they never returned the car - what's left of it is over there." "Aside from that and the half burned dead girl from two towns over, we know there hasn't been any food delivery here for more than two years." He added. "You tell -me- what I've got here mam, because I sure don't know." *** Jet Lag being what it is I could almost put this anywhere *** ***** Soon/Midmorning - Persona vs Verse showdown. Messy, noisy and people do get hurt in this one I think. ***** "I'm glad to make your acquaintance. And even more glad the lot of you could make it here." The man said, smiling genially from the office chair. "It was starting to look like we'd never get anything done in Inaba, with the lot of you there, but here you are..in Tokyo." Verse grinned at them, slightly sharp toothed, and started to fade away - as did the 'normal office building' around him, giving way to bare iron walls - lined with spikes. "Nice meeting you kids, for once." His voice continued distantly as there was a grinding click and the sound of a powerful motor starting - and the walls began to slide smoothly and *quickly* together to crush them all. "For only one time." ***** Right after/durring the showdown: ***** "This is Superintendent Natsuna...yes? Where?" Natsuna put her hand up for silence in the meeting she was in, and then cursed. "Damn. What - yes, we can do that. When...? Oh. Yes, that /is/ a priority." Then she flipped the phone closed and looked at her theoretical political superiors and made a command decision. "This meeting is over." She said. "If you wish to observe Maho Shoujo in action, you may follow me." ***** Later in the day Cobalt eyed his team with quiet menace - and his cat with a somewhat disapproving eye. "Super Yamiko." He said softly at them all. "Sailor Nothing would reduce me to a dark splotch on the wall if I used that technique again. Which means, ladies, that if you are determined to do this, you don't need to convince me." He smiled crookedly. "You need to convince *her*." ***** Setsuna stared at the television in a kind of numb Fugue. The footage was more than enough reason. The full powered ariel mage duel over Tokyo was.../not/ part of her knowledge of the coming future. Either time had very considerably changed - or someone - named Setsuna - had been trolling her for years by not warning her about /this/ even obliquely. Her eyebrow twitched. "I am." She mused, visions of decades long practical jokes dancing in her head, "Going to get myself for this." She watched a little bit more, then scooted back and picked up a note pad and her phone. Either way - the only thing you could really do when history changed on it's own and you were part of it was adapt to how things /were/. And do the best you could. For all good people, in any world. ****** Evening: ****** The seventh site director of production blinked a few times in bafflement - it's lower torso had simply gone missing somehow, in the middle of the conversation - before falling summarily to the floor. Magetsu loomed over the dissolving corpse as Elegant Nightmare stepped past it casually, stalking into the particular site they'd chosen to start with and looked around the collection of inhuman things with a disapproving eye. "Your former contract has been canceled." She said simply. "If you care to continue to exist under the new management, please. By all means tell me /why I should care/." ***** Also likely evening, possibly as early as lunch? ***** "You are the admiral of the ...'administration bureau?'" one green haired woman said to the other, and got a formal nod in reply - but not a bow. "Excellent. I am Queen Tsunami of Juraiheim." She matched that incline of the head with a barely there bow - more of a subtle tilt than anything. "I would speak with you of relations between our nations. Please forgive my lack of subtlety. We have not had regular contact with the surface of dimensional space in some thousands of years." ***** Uncertain placement. Honestly this might actually be in act two! ***** "Gil Graham. As a Knight of this world, will you acknowledge me as it's King?" "It's king..not your King." The older man pressed his lips into a thin line while he thought. "You seek no kingship over the people. Only the world itself?" "The world needs a King who will protect her people. A prince can only do so much." The young man said. "I am not a young man. I have seen many things, and may kinds of protection can be worse than freedom..but not your kind." Gil said after a while. "So long as you uphold honor and compassion, young man - this old knight will acknowledge you." __________________ ***** Second furthest afield preview "In the next few days you may all see things, hear things, that will terrify you. Monsters right out of horror movies, things that shouldn't be real - or maybe just explosions and thunder. A few buildings destroyed." The reporter said quietly from behind the camera. "Not just in some city across the globe, but right next door. It would frighten anyone - which is why I'm here, to explain how frightened you should - and should not - be, and of whom." The reporter walked past the camera - in Sailor Fuku. "My name is Kongou Shin. I am Sailor Truth. And this is a nightmare factory." **** Furtherst afield preview "We don't have time to organize a lot of things. What we have is a whole lot of enemy bases and not enough Senshi to hit them with." Venus said frankly over the line. "So we're going to do just that. They seem to think they're ready - we're going to /change that/. Nobody goes in teams of less than four, stick together, be careful." Hayate took up the line from her, adding, "And..tell us who you are. Leave a message, leave an email. At least in Japan, we've arranged to take care of things for you on the school and parents end when we need to be out. If you aren't in Japan...let us know if you need help with home stuff and we'll try." "Some safe houses have been established." Lindy added. "There will be a list. Some are public - Crown Games for example - and others are private. /Be willing to find one/." "These things have attacked my family in our own home." She added. "If you are alone, find someone to stay with for the duration. As a mother, I could not forgive myself If I did not keep you as safe as I can. As an admiral I know you must fight. You are this world's *only* defense. Please, do not think yourself expendable."